


Not Always A Stick in the Mud

by Anonymous



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Or: five times Torgaddon and Loken banged when they shouldn't have and one time they could have but didn'tBut really: five times Torgaddon helped Loken not be such a starch-arse





	Not Always A Stick in the Mud

**Author's Note:**

> 30k bleeding into 40k... eh, idk what to say other than the last bit is speculative bordering on wish fulfillment AU.

1\. Vengeful Spirit, Library

"What are you doing?" Loken asked, voice dripping with disgruntlement.

"Hmm..." Torgaddon proceeded to think the question over, taking the opportunity to slide his hand a little further up the tenth captain's still covered thigh. "Trying to undress you, I guess?"

"Tarik!" Loken hissed, looking wildly this way and that, "We're in the library, have you no sense?"

"Oh I have plenty of sense, brother Garvi," Torgaddon cheerfully replied, "Sense enough to notice you're hard as a Malvidian Toad before a volcano erupts, at least." He stroked said hardness, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, and Loken groaned, burying his face in his hands. Torgaddon laughed and pushed him against the table and he found himself biting into his fists soon after.

-

2\. Murder

"Tarik -- argh -- no, stop that, not there -- aaargh," Loken moaned, pitching his upper body back against the second captain.

"What's that?" Torgaddon teased, "Did you say play with my nipples a little more?"

"Tarik...!"

"Well, if you insist."

His laughter could be felt, as Loken's back was pressed up against his chest. He leaned his head back so that it was cushioned against Torgaddon's collarbone, grinding his teeth as the other continued to toy with his balls.

"Why now?" he asked, "Why here?"

"Oh come on," Torgaddon grinned, "What's the point of bringing you to the site of where we all almost died if I don't get some celebratory victory sex out of it?"

Loken had a very good reply to that, he will insist. The problem was that Torgaddon did that thing with his hips and then mouthed at his inner ear and, well, it was hard to resist, much less formulate a coherent argument after that sort of technique.

-

3\. Vengeful Spirit, First Captain's Chambers

"Garvi?" Torgaddon mumbled as they basked in the afterglow.

Loken blinked, trying to rid himself of the admittedly-pleasant white haze. His name was being called. Torgaddon was calling his name. He turned to the sound and took stock of how a hand was curled against the small of his back.

"What is it?" he answered, in a voice far too docile to be his own.

"Have I ever told you what a nice ass you have?"

Loken blanched.

"Yes," he grumbled, "Many, many times."

"Well," Torgaddon yawned, trailing his hand down so as to fondle it, "I just wanted to tell you that again. It's really really nice. Even if it's a bit starchy at times."

Loken would retort except his expression alone is enough. Torgaddon rolled over and on top of him, shaking with laughter.

"Your face, Garvi, your face!" the other sniggered, "You're too easy," he pinched his ass, "Too, too easy."

Loken sighed, wrapping his arms about the other. And then a thought occurred to him.

"Tarik?"

"Hmm?"

"When is the meeting over?"

"What meeting?"

"The one that Ezekyle's at."

The door creaked open and their heads swung toward it. Loken blushed, Torgaddon grinned and waved, and Abaddon made a sound like a dying horse, covering his eyes before slamming the door behind him.

"Okay that does it," Torgaddon declared, spreading his legs and reaching between them, "I'm up for round three."

"You're impossible," Loken sighed, though he reached up to kiss him regardless.

-

4\. Istvaan III

It was a strange experience, to say the least. On one hand it was like a usual drawn-out boots-on-ground battle with the days bleeding into one another and the enemies falling in uncountable numbers. On the other hand, they could never fully divorce themselves from the fact that the enemy was their brother; that they were the enemies for their own brothers.

There were things they both missed. The sense of purpose. The perpetual certainty. The knowledge that they were the chosen of the Warmaster, of the universe. But at the same time, in the poorly-lit and utterly unfurnished tunnels, there was a brave new world. The fight, although constant, came in spurts. And when they weren't fighting, they were talking and laughing and fucking.

"We're no better than animals," Loken remarked, after they had passed a full twenty-four hours underground. He made no effort to get dressed though, implying there might be more.

"Well you did change our name back," Torgaddon shrugged, "So I guess we're wolves again."

"Are wolves like this? Fighting, fucking, feeding?"

"I imagine so," Torgaddon leaned forward so that their foreheads knocked against one another. Then he lowered his chin so that their noses touched. "This is how wolves kiss," he said. And then he kissed Loken properly.

"It's not so bad," Loken whispered, tangling his fingers in the second captain's now-unkempt locks. "I wish -- " he started, but never got to finish, for Torgaddon reached between them to press a finger to his lips.

"Don't," he warned, voice breaking all at once. "Don't wish for anything, Garvi."

Loken sighed and the breath from his nose skirted the top of Torgaddon's finger. "I haven't given up hope," he said at last, "And neither should you. We're Luna Wolves, remember. We fight and we win."

Torgaddon barked a laugh, falling forward to wrap his arms about Loken's shoulders and kissing him with a searing need. There is no need for words after that.

-

5\. Luna

"Oh Throne," Loken bit into his fist and closed his eyes, "I am going crazy. I am going mad."

"Correction," Torgaddon interrupted, pulling his mouth off of Loken's cock and grinning wide -- and Throne of Man, his teeth were still so damnably white, "You have already gone crazy. You are already mad."

"You don't really exist," Loken insisted, even as his cock thought otherwise, "You're just a figment of my imagination. Terra, Luna, Cthonos and Rekel, don't stop. Tarik, please, don't stop."

Torgaddon hummed, mouth too full to speak, while his fingers (solid, present, and almost warm) held Loken's thighs apart.

The orgasm was the first since Istvaan. The force of it was enough to make him scream. Was enough to bring him to tears. And then Torgaddon crawled over him, wiping at his eyes.

"Missed me that much, huh?" the other asked. Loken opened his eyes at the question and tried not to throw up at the bloody line about his neck.

-

0\. Vengeful Spirit, Innermost Confinement Cell

Loken, now Epimetheus, dangled for an unknown time after Abaddon's visit. And then he received his second guest.

Even before his eyelids were unsewn, he would have been able to recognize the other. It didn't matter what shape or form Torgaddon took, just like it didn't matter how ragged and broken his own body had become.

Somehow, they would find one another.

He kept still as Torgaddon ran his fingers along the stitches of his lips. And then he was removing those bindings as well. Loken opened his mouth and the blank on his back gave a broken warble, but the other had accounted for that as well.

He slipped a hand into his robe, extracting a tongue. Whose tongue, who knew. It certainly wasn't Loken's.

Regardless, it took. As soon as Torgaddon slipped it in, it attached like a hand in a glove. Loken worked his jaw, experimenting with the new tongue.

"Are you here to break me out?" he asked.

Torgaddon shook his head.

"Not now, no. The time isn't right for that, Garvi."

"But you were the one who asked for me."

"It's been a long time," Torgaddon shrugged, "I wanted to see how you were doing."

"And?" Loken grinned at him, sick in more ways than one, "Do you still like what you see?"

Rather than answer, Torgaddon took his chin and kissed him. It was a strangely chaste act, for two individuals who had fallen so far. Nothing more than a press of lips. And then he pulled back and Loken realized he had closed his eyes.

Torgaddon stroked his cheek and brow, as he had done when they were in the tunnels in Istvaan.

"Soon, Garvi," he whispered, the same words as the man who had caught him, "Soon."


End file.
